The present invention relates to coin-operated latch mechanisms particularly adapted for use in newspaper vending machines and the like, and more specifically to an improved form of coin-operated latch mechanism of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,760,923 and 3,870,136, for example.
Coin-operated latch mechanisms of the type disclosed in these patents have been utilized with a great deal of success in the past. The present invention is directed to improvements in the construction of these types of latch mechanisms for increasing the durability and operation of these devices. For example, coin-operated latch mechanisms implementing the inventions of these two patents have previously employed a two-piece frame member, generally made of steel, that is held together by means of spot welds. The need to spot weld the frame member during construction of the mechanism contributes to the overall cost of the finished product. In addition, the joining together of two steel pieces by means of the spot welds provides spaces between the elements in which moisture can collect, consequently leading to rust and corrosion of the frame member. Furthermore, the handling of two separate elements and the joining of them to make a single frame member limits the tolerances which can be obtained on the dimensions of the frame.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a novel coin receiving mechanism for use in a coin-operated latch unit that is substantially improved over similar types of prior art devices with respect to complexity and ease of manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel coin receiving mechanism having fewer elements and increased durability over prior art mechanisms.
Another feature of the prior art coin mechanisms that is desired to be improved upon relates to the wear of mechanical parts. A coin-operated latch mechanism of the type disclosed in the previously cited patents includes a latch member that is spring biased into engagement with a surface on the coin receiving mechanism. In the prior construction of these latch mechanisms, that engagement surface was formed by the frame itself. In operation, the spring biased latch member slides along the engagement surface during each opening and closing of a door that is controlled by the latch mechanism. It will be appreciated that after a substantial amount of use of the latch mechanism, the wear on the engagement surface of the frame could necessitate the replacement of the frame. Since the frame is an integral element of the coin receiving mechanism, replacement of the frame usually is accomplished by replacement of the entire mechanism.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a novel coin receiving mechanism in which normal maintenance of worn parts can be accomplished without replacement of the entire mechanism.
Another feature of the coin-operated latch mechanism to which the present invention is directed relates to the operation of the coin return assembly. In the prior mechanisms, the coin return assembly included a cam member that was pivoted into abutting engagement with the channel members forming the coin slots of the mechanism, to pivot the channel members away from the frame and thereby open the coin slot so that any bent or trapped coins could be released. Due to the particular design of the cam and channel members, the pivoting of the cam member and its engagement with the channel members imparted motion to the channel members in two directions. Specificaly, in addition to moving away from the frame as desired, the channel members also had a component of motion in a direction generally parallel to the frame, due to the direction of movement of the cam member, (as can be seen from the illustrations of FIGS. 7 and 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,136). Consequently, the coin receiving mechanism had to be constructed to provide sufficient space for this bidirectional movement of the channel members. Furthermore, the particular design of the cam member requires a fair amount of force to be applied to move the channel members, since the direction of force applied by the consumer is not in the same direction as the force applied to the channel members by the cam member.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a novel coin receiving mechanism in which the elements of the mechanism forming the coin receiving slots are required to move in one direction only in order to open the slots to release bent or trapped coins.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel coin receiving mechanism requiring a decreased amount of force necessary to actuate the coin return assembly and subsequently return it to a normal position.